3rd Party Equipment
Culinary Combat Cutlery Collection Weapon Special Quality: “Chef” Weapons marked with the “chef” special quality can be used to cook as well as being a weapon. They confer a +2 bonus on profession (chef) skill checks for being equipped with the correct tools. Characters with 10 ranks in profession (chef) or who are a member of the battle chef class are automatically considered proficient in the use of these weapons. Combat Wok A single dose of cooking oil added to this cast iron wok as a swift action and a DC 15 Profession (chef) check will light a wok on fire until the start of your next turn. This adds an additional 1d4 fire damage to the attack. Horse Butcher Cleaver An over-sized meat cleaver that requires two hands to wield. Made of a thick round wooden handle and a wrought iron blade this weapon is more about the weight you put into it than the single edge blade itself- which is more like an axe blade than an actual sword blade. Most of the strikes used with this weapon are broad and many are delivered overhead. Cleave attempts made with this weapon gain a +2 to damage rolls. Tenderizer A metal hammer designed to tenderize raw meat and the faces of your opponent. Fillet Knife A razor sharp knife that can fillet a man as well as it can fillet a fish. This is part of the Light Blades group. Ladle of Pain A way oversized ladle with a bottom covered in spikes. Man Tongs Used as an offhand weapon and used to snatch other weapons these sturdy tongs sport razor sharp teeth at the tips of the weapon to help inflict maximum carnage. Mongolian Combat Spatula Crafted by the Mongolian battle chef’s of old who use to have to defend themselves while cooking on the battlefield for the front line troops. This cast iron spatula is as big as your hand with a handle crafted from the finest oak. The edges of the flat spatula are designed for versatility, one side has a serrated knife edge for killing while the other as a flat edge for flipping a steak. A Mongolian combat spatula (or “MCS”) counts as both a weapon and a cooking implement. How do you think they conquered so much of the known world? A balanced diet of carnage and yak steaks- that’s how. Firearm Modifications Due to their complex design, firearms are able to be modified in a number of ways, each helping to further customize one’s weapon. Unlike normal weapon modifications, firearm modifications do not cost extra to add to a magical weapon, and up to two different modifications can be applied to the same firearm. As long as a character is proficient with a firearm, they are proficient with any modified version of that firearm. Each firearm modification comes with an Installation DC, requiring a Craft (firearms) check which takes 1 hour to add this modification to a weapon. A firearm modification can be removed with a DC 10 Craft (firearms) which takes 10 minutes, ruining the parts used for that modification but leaving the firearm intact. Some firearm modifications can also be applied to crossbows; these follow the same rules as applying them to a firearm as well as other exceptions to the rules listed previously, although a Craft (crossbows) check is needed in place of a Craft (firearms) check A player with the Gunsmithing Feat and ranks in Craft (firearms) can craft a mechanism using the craft magical items rules on the wiki. Improved Firing Mechanism Cost 5,000 gp; Installation DC 20 A firearm with an improved firing mechanism reduces its misfire rate by 1 (minimum 0). Construction Requirements Gunsmithing, Craft (Firearms); Cost 2,500 gp Crafting DC 25 Improved Rifling Cost 10,000 gp; Installation DC 30 A firearm with improved rifling can target a creature’s touch AC in its second range increment. Construction Requirements Gunsmithing, Craft (Firearms); Cost 5,000 gp Crafting DC 35 Improved Sight Cost 5,000 gp; Installation DC 20 A firearm with an improved sight gains a +20 foot circumstance bonus to its range increment. This firearm modification can also be applied to crossbows. Construction Requirements Gunsmithing, Craft (Firearms); Cost 2,500 gp Crafting DC 25 Integrated Weapon Cost 2,000 gp (plus the cost of the weapon); Installation DC 20 A firearm with an integrated weapon combines itself with a melee weapon, serving as both a firearm and the weapon integrated into it. A creature is treated as wielding both the firearm and the integrated weapon while wielding a firearm with this modification, and both weapons share the same enhancements (enhancements that can only be used by one weapon can be applied to this firearm, but cannot be used if they would not normally be a valid choice for that weapon type, such as a vorpal pistol). A one-handed firearm can only be integrated with a light weapon, while a two-handed weapon can only be integrated with a one-handed weapon. Integrated weapons can be made masterwork for 300 gp, making both the melee weapon and firearm masterwork. Removing this firearm modification destroys the melee weapon and if the integrated weapon had an enhancement which would only apply to a melee weapon (such as vorpal), that enhancement is lost. This firearm modification cannot be applied to axe muskets, buckler guns, fire lances, pistol daggers, sword cane pistols, or warhammer muskets (as well as additional weapons as decided by the GM), and double weapons cannot be integrated with this firearm modification. This firearm modification can also be applied to a crossbow, treating a hand crossbow as a one-handed firearm, and other crossbows as two-handed firearms for the purpose of which weapons can be integrated into them. Construction Requirements Gunsmithing, Craft (Firearms); Cost 1,000 gp (plus the cost of the weapon) Crafting DC 25 Simplified Loading Mechanism Cost 5,000 gp; Installation DC 20 A firearm with a simplified loading mechanism reduces the action needed to load a firearm as long as it would be able to be loaded as a full action or quicker; from a full round to a standard, standard to move, and move to free action. This firearm modification can also be applied to crossbows. Construction Requirements Gunsmithing, Craft (Firearms); Cost 2,500 gp Crafting DC 25 Short Barrel Cost 7,500 gp; Installation DC 25 A firearm with a short barrel increases its spread’s area by 5 feet. This firearm modification can only be applied to firearms which have a spread option, such as dragon pistols and blunderbusses. Construction Requirements Gunsmithing, Craft (Firearms); Cost 3,750 gp Crafting DC 30 Silencer Cost 3,000 gp; Installation DC 20 A firearm with a silencer does not produce any noise when fired. Construction Requirements Gunsmithing, Craft (Firearms); Cost 1,500 gp Crafting DC 25 Weighted Grip Cost 2,000 gp (+5,000 for two-handed firearms; Installation DC 15 (25 for two-handed firearms) A one-handed firearm with a weighted grip is treated as a light weapon for the purpose of two-weapon fighting. This firearm modification can also be applied to crossbows except for hand crossbows; a crossbow can be treated as either a one-handed firearm or a two-handed firearm when determining the benefit gained from it, chosen at the time the modification is applied. Construction Requirements Gunsmithing, Craft (Firearms); Cost 1,000 gp Crafting DC 20 (30 for two-handed firearms) Miscilannious Harpoon Cost: 5 gp Damage (s): 1d6 Damage (m):1d8 Critical: x3 Range: 20 ft. Weight: 6 lbs. Type: P Special: see text If you are not proficient with harpoons they are considered spears. The weight does not include the rope typically attached to the harpoon, and without a trailing rope the weapon functions as a normal spear. On a successful hit, the target takes damage and is entangled You can only entangle a Large sized or larger creature with a harpoon. An entangled creature can escape with a DC 20 Escape Artist check (a full-round action). The trailing rope may be destroyed, using the hp and burst DC appropriate for its material. The trailing rope must be coiled to be thrown effectively. The first time you throw your harpoon in a fight, you make a normal ranged attack roll. After the rope is uncoiled, you take a –4 penalty on attack rolls with it. It takes 1 round for a proficient user to coil a rope and twice that long for a non-proficient one to do so. It takes a move action to pull in a thrown harpoon. Light Weight, Collapsable Kumade Cost 15 gp Weight 2 lbs. Damage 1d4 (small), 1d6 (medium) Critical: x2 Type piercing/Bludgeoning Category: Light One-handed Proficiency: simple Weapon Groups: axes Special: grapple This weapon acts as a kumade, but the handle consists of bamboo sections held together by a taut rope running through the center. Releasing the rope is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity and causes the weapon to collapse into a bundle that fits into a backpack. Reassembling the collapsible kumade requires a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Cracked Reflections (Playtest) Cracked reflections content is under ''HEAVY ''playtest. No suggestions regarding these options are allowed at this time. Based on Final Fantasy d20. Gun Arms Category:3rd Party Category:Equipment